OT4 One Shot, Multi Shot series
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: Okay, this was previously known as 'Head Wound'. I've decided to make it a One-Shot/Multi-Shot OT4 Series. Contains Fluff, romance, Slash, more than one boyfriend. Don't Like? Don't Read! Enjoy rated just to be safe.
1. Head Wound Part 1

**A/N: This is me attempting to overcome a writers block, I just CAN'T seem to work on ANY of my other projects :/ **

**Also, As I've stated in Lost Twin, I'm not familiar with medical stuff, just making it up as I go! Too lazy to do research! Feel free to correct me, just don't expect me to do anything about it.**

* * *

><p>"Okay," Carlos says putting his helmet on. "If I make a hole in one you have to call that guy back." he says, tapping his helmet, not bothering to secure it with the strap. He grabs the cart form Kendall, backs up a bit, then he scream running forward and jumps into the cart.<p>

A car is approaching and honks, but it's too late and the cart Carlos is in gets hit, unbeknownst to his friends, who assumed his helmet would break his fall, while falling his helmet is thrown off his head by the force of the crash, and he hits his head on the pavement, _hard_.

Grabbing his fallen helmet and putting it back on he stumbles over to the guys. He throws his hand over 'Kendall's' shoulder saying while he taps 'Kendall's' cheek, "We just want what's best for you maaan~." Though it's not Kendall, "I'm Logan." Logan says, correcting the boy and pointing to Kendall.

Carlos then points vaguely to Kendall saying, "You." and then he collapses to the floor. Helmet falling off again.

Logan rests an arm on James' shoulder and points to Carlos saying, "He got hit by a car for you."

"Yeah, opportunities like this come-" James starts to say but is cut off by Logan. "Carlos!" the pale boy exclaims and rushes to his friend on the ground.

The taller two of the four look their way and see a thin line of blood dribbling down the side of his face.

"Carlos, buddy, can you hear me?" Logan asks the boy on the floor.

James and Kendall are next to Carlos in the blink of an eye. "Hey, come on buddy open your eyes." Kendall says.

Carlos groans, and his eyes flutter open slowly. "G-guys?" was all he said before passing out again.

"We gotta get him to the hospital!" James exclaims. At which Kendall grabs his phone and dials 911. Within 5 min an Ambulance arrives and is taking the unconscious boy to the Hospital, his three best friends riding with him in the back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital - Waiting room<strong>

* * *

><p>A nurse walks in and Kendall, Logan and James immediately stand up. "Is he okay?" All three ask in unison.<p>

"Yes, but he hit his head pretty hard, He has a concussion though. The wound is also bigger than expected, but it's just the skin that got torn, due to the asphalt. And some sharp stones that were on the ground, we had to get a few out of the wound. But further more he's going to be alright. The Doctor Advices a few days of going easy, We do not know the extend of his concussion, so he might be a little forgetful or not remember things." The nurse explained.

"Can we see him?" Kendall asked.

"Sure, follow me." she said, and they followed her to Carlos' room.

When they got there, Carlos was sitting up, holding his head in his hands.

"I see you woke up. How are you feeling?" *the nurse asked nicely.

"My head hurts real bad, also itches." Carlos said softly.

"It means the wound is healing. You got some visitors." She said.

At that he looked up slowly, squinting his eyes against the bright lights. "Guys." he said a little harder than last time.

"Hey Carlitos, good to see you're awake." Kendall said with a smile.

"Yeah, You had us real worried back there!" James said a little too loud since Carlso winced.

"Not so loud…" Carlos whimpered.

They walked over to him, "Sorry." James said allot quieter this time.

"When can he come home?" Logan asked.

"As soon as his release papers are signed by his parents or a Legal Guardian." The nurse replied. And as if on cue Mrs. Garcia cam running through the door."

"Sweetie, are you alright?" She said as she gave her son a big hug.

"Not so loud mom, my head." he whispered and hugged her back. "Can I go home now?"

"I'll go sign the papers. Be right back okay sweetie?" Sylvia Garcia told her son, who nodded in return.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later the boys were in Carlos' room. Carlos was sitting against the wall on his bed, pillow behind his back, The other three also sitting on the Latino's bed, and just talking, softly.<p>

"You okay?" Logan asked, noticing the lack of responses from the injured boy.

"Yeah, head just hurts and feeling a little fuzzy. Still hurts too." The Latino responded.

Kendall, scooted over to the boy and sat next to him, throwing an arm around him and letting his head rest on his shoulder. Logan joined the blonde on Carlos' other side, James scooted closer and sat cross-legged in front of him and put his feet in his lap, massaging them lightly, hoping it'd take the Latino's mind off his head.

They sat like that for a while. No words needing to be said.

"Thanks you guys. You're the best." Carlos whispered, breaking the comfortable silence. They just smiled in return.

His eyes started to droop, The day having worn him out. "Love you guys." he said before drifting asleep, surrounded by his best friends and boyfriends. That's right, they were all madly in love with each other. And it were times like these that they loved to spent, just huddled up together. Though the downside was that this time Carlos got injured, they didn't mind. It meant they could show the Latino how much they love him.

Kendall and Logan linked their hands together, meanwhile James scooped the pale boy up and sat in his spot, putting the boy in his lap. They stayed like that until they all drifted to sleep with the Latino, Logan with his head on James' shoulder, Kendall's head lightly against the Latino's, careful not to touch the wound. And James' leaning against Logan's head.

**The End?**

**:/ Not sure about this, MAY continue with the morning after and some more Romance if you guys would like. NO PROMISSES MADE THOUGH! It took me all my will power to finish this! I'm in a TERRIBLE writers block! I Just can't seem to gather the motivation and inspiration to work on some of my stuff.**

**I think I'll pull an all nighter sometime soon again. It DID help me finish Lost Twin, I MAY just be able to work on the rest now too. =) Maybe even this some more.**

**Oh! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARLOS! Hope you'll have a AWESOME Bday! ^_^**

**OH and Ry-Ry If you're reading this, hope you liked it! Thanks again for giving me your opinion ^_^**


	2. Head Wound Part 2

**Decided to make a continuation. Thanks to RNB92298 and Ry-Ry for giving the idea and encouraging me to do It. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Totally forgot on the first Chapter! But I don't Own BTR, it's members/cast nor do I own Dead or Alive. Just a copy of the games. Which I will come as closest to.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>When Carlos awoke the next morning, he had a big smile because he was surrounded by all of his boyfriends. He love them so much. It made him happy they stayed with him all night. He doesn't even mind that his neck is sore thanks to his sleeping position, the people he loved most were there with him, and that's all he'd need.<p>

He leaned a little more back, so he was resting against James, and let Kendall's head move to his shoulder.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled, there was Logan in James' lap, head resting against James' shoulder, whose head lay against the pale boys'. It was the cutest sight Carlos' ever seen. Though the Two taller claim that when he and Logan sleep like that it's the cutest, he begs to differ.

"Morning Carlos." James murmured sleepily. "Sleep well?" he gave the Latino's head a kiss.

Said boy smiled at that and replied, "Yeah, sore neck though."

James chuckles softly at that, "Yeah, me too. How's the head?"

"Still sore, headache's still there too." was Carlos' reply.

James takes one of his arms from around Logan and worms it around Carlos, pulling him closer. "It'll be over soon, we'll get your mind off of it okay?" he said.

Carlos nodded, and relished into their warmth's .

"Mornin'." Logan softly yawned, letting go of Kendall and stretching his arms to the front.

Carlos sat up so he wouldn't have to strain his neck to look at the other two, being careful as to not disturb Kendall. "Morning Logie-bear." he replied. Followed by a, "Morning Logie." from James.

"How're you feeling?" Logan asked as he gently took the Latino's head and examined the bandaged wound. That's Logan for ya, first thing he does when he wakes up is go into Doctor-mode if one of them was injured the day before. Carlos let him though, it showed that he cared.

"Sore, and still got a headache." Carlos repeated to the pale boy what he said to James minutes before.

"Worse or better?" Logan asked, referring to the headache.

"Not as bad as yesterday." Carlos said.

"Good, means it's getting better." Logan said smiling lovingly at the Latino. Said boy leaned in and pecked the paler boy's lips, smiling back.

"Hey, what about me?" James fake whimpered, acting as if he felt left out. The Two shorter one looked at each other before simultaneously pecking James on his cheeks. "Better?" Carlos asked. James smiled and said, "Much." Giving each a kiss of their own on their cheeks.

"Let's wake sleeping beauty and grab some breakfast." Logan suggested.

"Yeah, we totally forgot about dinner last night." James agreed.

Carlos just started to shake the boy in his arms. "Five more minutes…" Kendall grumbled.

"Kenny~! I need help." Carlos whimpered.

Kendall shot up, "What, where! Are you okay? What do you need help with?" he says alarmed.

"Getting you out of bed." Carlos says cheerfully and innocently. "Don't scare me like that!." Kendall tells him, still minding his volume. Carlos just smiles innocently and says, "Let's get some food." He gets up, but wavers once he stands up. The blonde immediately steadied him. "Whoa, you okay there?" he asks.

"Yeah, Dizzy spell." Carlos says groggily.

"Come on, we'll help you." James says from his other side, hand moving around the Latino to help him keep his balance.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the boys were in the Garcia living room. Kendall and James were caught up in a good game of Dead or Alive on Carlos' Xbox. Logan was laying on the couch reading a book, Carlos snuggled into his stomach, watching Kendall and James' matches.<p>

"Ha! That makes 10-8 for me!" James exclaims. Winning another match. At which Kendall immediately exclaimed, "Rematch!"

"What? Want to lose again?" James taunted.

"Oh, it's _on_ now." Kendall says in return. And they went at it for another match.

"Really don't want to play?" Logan asked the Latino snuggled up to him.

"No. Still got a slight headache." he said, "Also still tired."

"Must be the painkillers you just took." Logan said, feeling the Latino nod. Slowly but surely, said boy drifted back to sleep. Which Logan noticed, he put down his book and just watched him sleep. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over the two of them, got comfortable and snuggled closer to Carlos, joining him in his slumber.

The taller ones only noticed after an hour of playing match after match, James winning with 50-49.

"Aren't they cute?" James observed when he saw them sleeping together on the couch, snuggled up under a big fluffy blanket that the Garcia's put there for just these occasions. They would often fall asleep on the couch while watching movies, or even playing games or just watching regular TV.

"Yeah, they are." Kendall said also watching their sleeping boyfriends. "Let's watch TV or a movie instead, don't want to disturb them." Kendall told him.

"Sure," James replied, "Can we snuggle too?"

"You have to ask?" Kendall replied.

**Okay, I've decided to make this a OT4-One-Shot series. Whenever I feel like it I can write a fluffy little thing for here, this of course was a Two-Shot. May be more more-shots in the future. There will not be a chronological order to these unless there are more parts to it such as this one 'Head Wound'**

**Again, Thank you Ry-Ry and RNB92298 for pushing me to do this one ^_^**

**Hope you enjoyed. PWETTY PWEASE! REVIEW! *puppy dog eyes***

**J-Dog out *giggles* I will SO not get used to that…. How's the nicknames coming along Ry-Ry? Doesn't really suit me does it? That one sounds like I'm a tough guy, but in actuality peeps, I'm a kitty-cat! Not tough nor strong at all. I'm pretty much a coward. 'specially if there are spiders involved… *shrieks and jumps on coffee table* xD**


	3. Beach Day

**A/N: This came to me when I was… staring at the boys in Speedos…. They are SOOOO HAWT! ;)**

**Beach Day**

"BEEEAAAACH!" Carlos screamed as he ran through Griffins mansion and to the back where the stairs to the beach was at. They managed to Convince Griffin to let them borrow it again. Promising that only the four of them would go. And making a deal that if they were to break anything, they'd be his personal butlers for a month.

"Carlos!" Logan said, stopping the Latino dead in his tracks. "What? Said boy asked turning around. "How about you change into swimwear first?" the pale boy said motioning to the other boys clothing.

"Right." Carlos said, putting down the bags he was holding and searching through them for his swim trunks. The other three copying their boyfriend's actions.

Once all clad into their swim trunks, well except for James, who was wearing a Speedo, saying something about that his upper legs didn't get enough 'Tan-Time', the others didn't question it and just admired the view when he walked out the door ahead of them.

Once down at the beach, James put down a beach towel and began his tanning session, Logan and Kendall joining him, Carlos immediately ran to the sea to swim.

"Hey Kenny? Can you do my back?" Logan asked, holding a bottle of sun block to the blonde.

"You're actually gonna put that on?" Kendall asked, looking at him with a 'since-when-do-we-listen-to-what-my-mom-says' look.

Logan smirks at him. "Well, if it means I get one of my boyfriends to give me a back rub, then yes I will."

Kendall smirked at that. "Well then, you should've said so sooner." he said as he got up and crawled over to Logan. Putting some of the oily substance in his hand, he began to smear it over his boyfriend's back, gently. He started to massage it onto the paler boy's back.

Logan moaned when he felt himself relax completely. "Enjoying?" Kendall asked playfully. "Very." was all Logan said in response.

Carlos came running back, dripping wet. "Aww… I want a back rub too…." he whined. Kendall chuckled and said, "Your turn next, don't worry Carlitos."

At that the Latino bounced up and down and plopped onto the beach towel Logan had put down for him, already laying on his stomach, waiting for Kendall.

Kendall was enjoying the sounds the Pale boy made as he rubbed his back. "There." he said as he finished rubbing in the sun block. He moved over to Carlos and grabbed the bottle of sun block again and squirted some on his hands and started rubbing the already tanned Latino, but he took any excuse to touch any of them.

"Cold!" Carlos squeaked as he started to rub it into his skin. To which the blonde just chuckled.

After Kendall was done, he stood and laid back down on his own towel, a satisfied sigh leaving the Latino as he enjoyed it immensely, if the sounds he made were any indication.

"This is nice." Logan stated after a while, "Nice weather, nice beach, It's quiet, and I get to spend the day with the ones I love most. What more would you want?"

"A bounce house?" Carlos asked innocently.

"Don't think it'll survive the hot sand Carlitos." Logan chuckled.

"Aawww…" Carlos whined. "But you were right Logie, this is nice. Just the four of us." He said, scooting closer to Logan and laying his head on the boy's chest, wrapping his arms around the pale boy.

"Yeah, This is way more fun than last time. Even if there are less people than before." Kendall agreed.

About an hour later, James stood up and grabbed a Frisbee, "Anyone wanna play?"

"Ssh!" Carlos hissed. And when the other two looked his way they saw that Logan had fallen asleep. He looked adorable, so it wasn't a surprise when both Kendall and James let out a soft, 'aaww'.

"Good thing I brought this huh? Don't want him sunburned." Kendall said as he grabbed a parasol that was lying in the sand, folded. He put it up so that their pale boyfriend was fully lying in its shadow.

Too soon the sun began to set. By that time Logan had woken up again and they all sat close to each other watching the beautiful colors in the sky as it went down.

They gathered their stuff and went back up to the beach house. Once up there Carlos said he had to use the bathroom and ran off.

Before the others even had time to reach the staircase they heard Carlos scream. Thinking he hurt himself they bolted in the Latino's direction, sighing in relief when they entered and saw that he was just fine.

"Carlos! Don't scare us like that!" Logan exclaimed.

"Guys! Look! A Jacuzzi!" he said.

Kendall and Logan wolf whistled when they looked at what the Latino was staring.

"Niiiiiceeee." James said. They shared a look and nodded. "Logan If you could do the honors." Kendall said. Logan just nodded and went over taking a quick look at all the buttons he pressed the right ones for it to fill up.

Once filled up Carlos pulled of his swim trunks and dipped his toe in to test the water, once he thought it to be good enough he stepped in and slowly sat down. "This is nice… Come on guys." He said.

The three remained looked at each other and shrugged, pulling off their swimwear and stepping in one by one.

"Bubbles anyone?" Logan asked as he reached for the button to turn on the bubbles.

"Hell yeah!" Kendall and Carlos exclaimed as James just sat back.

He pressed it and alive came the bubbles. He went over to James and came to sit between his legs, resting his back against James' chest. Carlos sat close to James side, while Kendall mimicked Logan and sat between the Latino's legs, slightly lowering himself more and resting his legs on the bench on the other side so his smaller boyfriend could tuck his head under his own as he leaned against his chest.

As they sat there, enjoying the bubbles and each other's heat. They could help but think the same thought, which the smallest of them exclaimed, "Best beach day EVER!" To which the others agreed and chuckled at their Boyfriend's enthusiasm.

**There nother Fluffy OT4 =D**

**Okay so this is a BIIIIIG shout out to a Really good pall of mine! Ryan, A.K.A . He's in desperate need of some Love for his fictions! So give him just that! He's got an AWESOME Smexy Kogan going on and even a Bday fic about himself and Kendall, hell thanks to him, Becca and Michelle I've made my very own Caremy! Me + Carlos, =D So go check his fics! And once you read them I dare you to say they suck!**

**So Rydoll, Good luck finishing your Fics! OH! And check out his and mine Dirtiest Bet Ever! It's on my profile. It's a collaboration work of him and me! =D**

**Well Bro, hope you get some new readers with that :) With much love, Your little brother from another mother! (Why did I JUST notice that rhymed?)**


	4. Christmas Trip

**Well This one was the ultimate Winner of the Poll I had out. It's followed by second Place, separate Caremy, Kenyan, Locgan/Locca and Mimes, third place Kogan and lastly fourth place Jagan.**

**I'm sorry for those who voted for the 5th place and down. But Since I gave you guys 4 to choose from, the top 4'd get done. Hope you enjoy the fluffiness that will ensue in my Xmas Projects.**

**So here's a fluffy Christmas one-shot to my OT4 series :) Enjoy.**

"We're here!" Brooke Diamond exclaimed as the Diamonds, Mitchells, Knights and Garcias enter the Mansion.

"Two whole weeks of Snow, fun and luxury!" James exclaimed as he set his bags down.

"Don't worry, we won't cause trouble this year, we promise." Logan assured all four sets of parents as they gave them all a warning look.

"Come on, we all know how you guys are." Mrs. Knight said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Honest." the four boys said in unison.

"See? Clearly acted." Katie states.

"That's not entirely true, Katie." Mrs. Knight said next. To which she just gave a 'huh?'

"Parents do it all the time. Specifically the fathers at the same time and the mothers." she explained, to which Joanne added, "Teachers, officers and waiters too you know."

"Oh I remember that day... urgh..." Logan mutters, then turns to his boyfriends, "You see we went out for dinner once and there were these two really desperate waiters waiting us, saying everything at the same time, both bringing us what we asked for." he explained.

"I'm just glad the manager noticed and we didn't have to pay the full bill." Joanne finished.

"Okay, I bet you a hundred bucks you won't ever make that." Katie said, "You can give 25 dollars each. If I lose I pay 25 dollars each." Katie said with a smirk. Her brother raised an eyebrow at her and she just looked at him challengingly.

"Okay, Deal." Kendall states as he extends his hand.

"Okay, but before anything else is done we go unpack understood?" Mrs. Knight warned them.

"Okay." they all chorused.

About an hour after unpacking and getting settled in, everyone was huddled up in the living room, fireplace lit, heating the cold house.

"It's nice here and all but I hate how long it takes to heat up in here." James comments out loud, huddled under a blanket with Kendall next to him on the couch. Logan and Carlos on the ground, wrapped up together in a blanket too, leaning against their legs and cuddling together.

"Well normally Grandpa would pre-heat it but you know he can't do that anymore." Mr. Diamond tells his son.

"I know. He's getting too old." James mutters, "I miss him being all 'I'm not old. I'm as fit as a bunny.' guess he realized that he's aging."

"He still does that trick where he pulls stuff out of your ear right?" Carlos asked in concern, he loved Gramps Diamond and his special 'magic tricks', he loved it when he pulled all kinds of stuff out of his ear, from candy to keys.

"Yeah, he still does that. But a little too much." James chuckled. Kendall laid his head on James' shoulder and scooted closer, "This is nice." he said, closing his eyes, taking in James' scent. James threw his arm around the blonde's shoulder and pulled him closer. His other hand reaching for his underneath the warm blanket.

"How about some hot coco?" Sylvia suggested.

"Oh! With marshmallows?" Carlos asked his mom, looking pleadingly at her.

"Of course with marshmallows." she responded as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

By the time Jennifer and Sylvia returned with two trays of hot coco Logan had crawled onto Carlos' lap and were currently snuggling into each other, giving kisses here and there, while James and Kendall were softly humming _'Beautiful Christmas'_ as they basked in each others warmth.

"Here you guys go." Sylvia said giving the four boys their mugs, Which they cradled in their hands, letting the warmth relax them. None leaving their previous position.

"So except for Lazing around, what will we be doing today?" Logan asked, head resting on Carlos' shoulder as he sat in his lap.

"How about we go play in the snow?" Carlos suggested excitedly.

"Snowball fight?" Kendall suggested.

"Free for all!" James exclaimed, "Fairest that way."

"I'm in." the other three chorused.

**About 30 minutes later**

Carlos let out a big shriek as he was hit in the back of the head, and some snow got into his collar, sliding down his back.

"James!" he shrieked.

"Sorry~!" the brunet sing-songed back. Then let out a shriek of himself as Kendall shoved a handfull of snow into his pants, underwear included. "DUDE THAT'S COLD!" He screams, bouncing and running about shaking his legs to get the snow out while repeating, 'cold, cold, cold,' over and over again, while the others burst out laughing.

"Okay boys! That's enough!" Mrs. Knight yelled, "Time for Dinner!"

"Okay!" the boys chorused and all went inside. After James changed, they went and ate a delicious feast made by all the moms. After they all pitched in to clean everything. When they were done the parents and Katie retreated to their rooms, leaving the four boys alone in the living room area where they snuggled under a big blanket on the couch, some hot coco and the fireplace lit.

"Today was amazing." Carlos commented.

"And tomorrow will be even more amazing." Logan said, snuggling closer into the Latino.

"That it will be." Kendall agreed, pulling the Latino, and in turn Logan who scooted with him, closer to him.

"Oh you Betcha." James added laying his head on Kendall's shoulder, arm reaching out to take the Latino's hand on the blonde's lap and his other over the back of the couch to intertwine with the other brunet's hand.

"I love you guys." Carlos said, laying his head on Kendall's other shoulder and pulling Logan close to him.

"I love you guys too." Kendall replied, his other arm snaking around James' waist.

"I love you guys three." James said, a little joking, but serious at the same time, squeezing the Latino's and Brunet's hands.

"I love you guys four." Logan said, his thumb rubbing over James' hand and the other the Latino's knee.

**Kay, that's it for now. Can't seem to make more of this. I might post more, but first the other Poll winners will be worked on. I'm kinda running out of time, finishing this less than a week before Christmas. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned!**


End file.
